


A Childhood Reborn

by AmalgamWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac never got to have a normal childhood like the rest of the pack. Danny decided to change that, to give him the childhood he should have had. Even if it's a few years late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Childhood Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Graham (grahamburglar) as winner of the Promo contest on tumblr. Currently unbetaed so yeah, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I'm at innocentpuppy.tumblr.com if ya wanna come talk to me or Isaac.

Written for Graham (grahamburglar) as winner of the Promo contest. Isaac never had the chance to really experience childhood and Danny was determined to change that.

\- - - - -

Isaac had never really had the chance for a real childhood. His father was too busy beating him, taking away anything good, for him to do anything like a normal child. When he and Danny were laying in bed together one day, the Hawaiian boy kissed his shoulder before saying, “You know, the circus is in town. We should force the pack to go." 

 

Isaac frowned. He’d never been to the circus. Actually, despite how close they lived, he’d never been to Disneyland or LA or anything else that was near there either. 

Danny sensed the change from the peaceful easy mood to a more sombre one and looked up at his mate. “What’s wrong?" he asked softly. His voice had this tender quality about it that always put Isaac at ease, always made him feel so special and cared for. 

"I…never got to go to the circus before," Isaac admitted, feeling ashamed. It was something he should’ve already experienced long ago but he hadn’t and now, he never would. Not as a child at least. He would never get to see the circus with that childlike wonder. He’d never get to Disneyland and see the characters and think,  _‘Wow, I’m actually meeting Mickey Mouse.’_

"Oh," Danny replied sadly. He knew that he could never give Isaac the childhood that he deserved but he could try to give him something amazing. “Let’s change that." 

\- - - - -

"What the hell is this?" Isaac demanded, looking at the fluffy blue cloud on a stick that Danny had just handed him. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with it but it smell sweet. Overly sweet really. 

Danny just laughed and picked a little piece of the cotton fluff off and pressed it to Isaac’s lips. “Open," he softly commanded. 

With a weary expression, Isaac did as he was told and let Danny put it on his tongue where it dissolved away. The flavor remained though and it tasted wonderful. 

His eyes were wide as he took more and placed it on his tongue, feeling it just dissolve away. It was wonderful and amazing. 

\- - - - -

"It’s a petting zoo," Danny laughed as he pulled Isaac towards some of the more exotic animals. 

As amazing as it was, Isaac couldn’t believe it could get any better at the circus. Then he got to ride an elephant. He may be a werewolf but there was something so strong and powerful about the animal and to be riding on it’s back was truly something he would never forget. 

Danny kept taking picture after picture, wanting to make sure to document the entire experience. He was careful of the angles so that Isaac’s eyes wouldn’t flare and ruin the pictures. 

\- - - - -

Danny and Isaac were standing at one of the carnival booths a little while later when Danny asked him to win the boy a giant stuffed teddy. “So I have something to cuddle when you can’t be there," he informed Isaac when the wolf had asked why he even wanted the thing. 

"Isn’t it cheating when the werewolf with superhuman strength and coordination plays?" Isaac whispered in Danny’s ear with a soft, teasing lilt to his voice. 

Danny glared at him playfully. “If you ever want sex again, you will win me a stuffed animal, preferably that giant ass teddy bear." 

Isaac knew better than to argue. Danny could and would withhold sex. He’d done it before. Standing in front the of milk jugs, he threw the baseball with deadly accuracy and a little too much force. The bottles didn’t just fall, they broke. Whoops. 

The attendant was dumbfounded but gave Isaac the giant teddy he asked for. Danny clung to it and cooed like it was his favorite thing in the world. Truth be told, because Isaac won it for him, it was.

\- - - - -

Disneyland. Where dreams come true. Danny was gonna make sure that happened today. It had taken a while, but Isaac had no clue what was happening today and Danny was glad he’d been able to keep this a secret. 

"Where do you want to go first?" Danny asked, handing Isaac a map of the park so he could make the decision easily. Not that picking where to start would ever be easy. 

The map was full of exciting possibilities but they started in Mickey’s Toontown. It was like a whole new world. The main reason Isaac wanted to go there was because it’s where Mickey and Minnie were. He’d always loved the toons. 

\- - - - -

Meeting Mickey was like a dream come true. He hugged the toon tightly, thanking him softly for making a few parts of his past easier to deal with. 

Going to the Alice In Wonderland area was amazing. Isaac had always had a soft spot for the Mad Hatter and now he was getting to see it in a whole new light. Danny and Isaac hopped on a caterpillar and rode down through the rabbit hole, getting to see the talking doorknob and the always cryptic Cheshire Cat. Isaac’s laughter was music to Danny’s tanned ears. 

For dinner Danny and Isaac went to the Village Haus in Fantasyland, the best restaurant in Isaac’s very limited opinion. It was amazing to feel like he was in Gepetto’s actual workshop at times, with the puppets hidden around the Swiss style building.  

The whole day was one magical experience after another, with it all leading towards one very big surprise. With all the smells and sights soaring around them, Isaac had no clue that he and Danny weren’t alone in the park. 

\- - - - -

The stars in the sky were starting to shine as Danny led Isaac to Sleeping Beauty’s Castle. The fireworks were starting as they were surrounded by all their loved ones. Stiles, Scott, Boyd, Erica, even Lydia and Derek, Jackson. Literally everyone the pair cared about were there. 

Isaac looked so confused until Danny got down on one knee, looking up at Isaac with hope in his eyes and a black velvet box in his hands. “Isaac Lahey, you are always going to be my Prince Charming but would you consider being more? Being my king?" 

Isaac’s eyes were filled with tears as he nodded his head and whispered, “Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes." He’d always dreamed of a future, one with Danny, but he never thought he’d actually get it. Now though, he could see it in Danny’s eyes. He could have anything he wanted, as long as the tanned man was with him.

Everyone clapped as they watched their friends become more than just another couple. It was a little surprising that they were the first in the group to get engaged but it was still so beautiful

The ring was simple but adorned with diamonds. Danny slipped it on Isaac’s finger before standing and wrapping his arms around his fiancee, kissing him deeply. As their lips connected, a well timed heart exploded over their heads, making the experience all the more magical for everyone involved.

This was Danny’s future, right here in his arms and he’d finally been able to give him a part of his past he’d never got to have. 


End file.
